incrediboxfandomcom-20200223-history
V7: Jeevan
This is the latest version of Incredibox. Version 7 Description Mystic Rhythm Lose yourself in the hypnotic energy of V7 ”JEEVAN”. Drenched in an endless pallet of colors, you compose the latest Bollywood hit with thumping, spiritual sounds straight from the heart of India. Wild, circulating rhythms, mesmerizing drone and spellbinding voices intertwine in this joyful, mystical journey that celebrates life itself! Bonuses * Kofitez * Sapna * Kabikabi Sounds Beats Lead The first one is wearing an orange turban and sporting a mustache. He is inspired boy daler mehndi. He seems to be wearing an orange vest and black undershirt. oh, yeah peeps. this is me. Pouin The second one is wearing an orange headband with a loop tied around the back. He has a towel wrapped around his body. He makes a scat sound then he acts like a bell. Tung The third is wearing an orange paper boat on his head. He seems to have a gold and bead necklace and is sporting a green towel on his shoulder. He makes dew sounds with snare and hi-hat. HE IS INCREDIBLE!! Tabla The fourth makes tabla sounds and also sports a mustache. He wears has a gold necklace and an orange sweatshirt and green undershirt. Tuduki The fifth seems to wear a turban equipped with two gears on the side. He equips a collared shirt sporting dark orange and green surrounded by black. He has a orange towel on his shoulder. He makes a fast drum sound. u should try him Effects Bass The first one sports a monkey mask. He makes bass noises. Bourdon The second is wearing a hat with straps that go down to the ears. He makes sounds like the night. Campan The third appears to be a saint or rishi, and wears a headband and beard with long hair. He makes a long bass sound. Kum The fourth seems to have a red turban and a bindu. He makes noises like he is singing. String The fifth looks like he is wearing a turban with a triangular gold piece on top. He hums. Melodies Sitar The first has a costume and a headband. He makes a sitar sound and repeats every loop. He is the currently the only one in the two guys whose hair is different than the others. Guit The second wears an elephant mask and a shirt. He makes a bass sound with a distorted end. He is the currently the only guy that wears a mask that covers his face except hair. Trump The third has a hat and a coat. His coat is under a shirt with a red collar. He makes trumpet sounds. He makes a different sound every loop. Gouin The fourth has sunglasses, a vest with a suit underneath and a mustache. He says "goun" four times. Sifle The fifth wears a red scarf, a sweater and a hat. He whistles. Recommend with the third voice. Voices Djindr The first wears a typical fortune-teller turban with a jewel on the middle of it. He sings an fast beat: "Jiru-taka taka turu-takta turu-takta-turu-takta-turu-takta turu" and then stops. Djinga The second has a snake around his neck (as he is probably a snake charmer). He says the same thing as Voices 1 but he says "Jiri-taka taka-to" in the first beat (instead of "Jiru-taka taka") then sings the second part of the beat and stops. Djinta The third one wears a hat and a coat with a shirt underneath. He says the verse of Kofitez. (traduction not known yet) Jeevan The fourth one has a female costume. He sings some words in Hindi (traduction not known yet). Yaha The last one is wearing a costume. He sings yaha. Its true. If you want a good combo, try the 2nd and 3rd / 1st Beat with the 4th and 5th Effect. Category:Versions